Histoires de Constellation
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: La compagnie continue son chemin vers Erebor, mais quelque chose change chez Bilbo et Thorin. Que leurs arrivent-il ? Qui est cette jeune femme ? Que manigance-t-elle ? (présence de yaoi)
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : Cette œuvre appartient au très inégalable J.R.R Tolkien. _

_Warning : Ces textes ont des contenues homosexuel, homophobe ou autres qui n'aiment pas ce pairing passez votre chemin. _

_Avis de l'auteur : Holà ! Alors pour commencer je suis nouvelle sur et j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le système du site mais avec l'habitude ça ira mieux. Cette histoire sera un drabble qui sera tous liés aux constellations du zodiaque et de notre système solaire. Je ne compterai pas la mort des héritiers de Durin, tout simplement parce 'que je ne veux pas pleurer une deuxième fois. Bref je vous laisse lire, tous commentaires sont acceptés. :) _

_ Cancer_

Depuis l'épisode des aigles, Thorin n'arrive plus à détacher son regard du cambrioleur de la compagnie. À chaque fois qu'il se retrouve ensemble son cœur bat la chamade à tout rompre et il rougissait légèrement, comme si le Hobbit avait un effet spécial sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement en lui, mais il ne voulait pas en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis et ni à la compagnie par peur de ce qu'ils lui répondront. Bilbo lui était dans le même état que Thorin mais, contenu de sa timidité de Hobbit il était tout le temps gêné rien qu'en se rappelant la façon dont le roi sous la montagne le prit dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son courage tookien, il ne comprenait pas comment son courage fonctionnait ces derniers temps, d'un coup, il surgissait pour les orques, mais quand il s'agissait de Thorin là y a plus personne ... Le pauvre cambrioleur était désespérait par son coté Took. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne se confiera jamais à un membre de la compagnie même s'il les aime beaucoup, mais il ne se voyait pas parler de ça à Dwalin ou Bofur.

Un soir où toute la compagnie se reposait auprès du feu en fumant, Bilbo se leva pour se diriger vers une clairière voisine au camp qui était en dessous des sapins. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe tendre accompagnée d'une légère brise d'été, le ciel nocturne était dégagé ce soir-là. Il profita de ce moment paisible pour se détendre, car cette aventure le faisait énormément stresser surtout depuis l'apparition d'Azog. Soudainement, il entendit du bruit derrière lui, il se leva en quatrième vitesse et posa sa main sur la garde de Dard. Il se détendit aussitôt en voyant Thorin approchait avec un regard rieur, mais gentil.

Ah ! C'est vous. Lâcha Bilbo soulagé.

Eh bien oui … Je vous ai fait peur Bilbo ?

Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Voulez-vous joindre à moi pour observer les étoiles, maître nain ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire adorable qui fit chavirer le cœur du nain.

Avec plaisir maître Hobbit. Répondit-il avec joie.

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte tout en décrivant les constellations qu'ils voyaient. Ils apprirent tous deux à se connaître eux et leurs peuples respectifs. Bilbo voyait bien que sous ses airs de cœur de glace se cachait un homme qui aime sa famille et ses amis plus que tout. Thorin appris de son côté que Bilbo était une personne admirable, fidèle, toujours prêt à aider son prochain, à l'écoute des autres, finalement, il l'aimait bien et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se comporter comme quelqu'un de blessant envers lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir était aussi odieux envers lui, mais il se promit d'être là pour l'épauler durant le reste de la quête.

Plus le temps passait, plus ils avaient de plus en plus chaud, pourtant le temps n'était pas lourd et la chaleur n'était pas écrasante comme en journée ... Ils ne comprenaient pas du tout. Le jeune Sacquet tourna sa tête en même temps que le roi nain et ce qui les empêchaient de regarder ailleurs était leurs regard, Thorin était plongé dans un regard noisette adorable et apaisant dont il ne put se détourner. Bilbo ne quittait pas ce regard bleu glacé du chef de la compagnie, il s'attendait à un regard froid, mais au contraire, il trouva un regard chaleureux et doux. Ses joues rougirent légèrement, mais cela ne se voyait pas tellement. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard un seul instant, alors que leurs doigts se touchaient doucement comme des caresses imperceptibles.

Au loin, deux frères observèrent leur roi et leur ami cambrioleur avec un grand sourire, en se demandant lequel se rendrait compte de ses sentiments et qui fera le premier en pas en premier.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, une pluie d'étoiles filantes étincela dans le ciel nocturne, et la constellation du cancer était brillante comme si elle leur souriait et souhaitaient bonne chance à ces deux êtres dans la plaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^. Voici mon 2ème OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir postait plutôt mais disons que j'ai eu des problème technique ces derniers temps. Je devrai normalement postai toutes les 2/3 semaine si je ne suis pas trop occupai la semaine. Une review ça fait toujours plaisir. Alors comme d'hab le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas (déprime) et cette histoire a des caractères homosexuel donc, OUST les homophobes ! Bonne lecture mes chers amis ;). **

_Léo(1)_

_Les jours passaient depuis ce fameux soir, Bilbo et Thorin continuaient de se parler et de se rapprocher. Mais les deux concernés ne savaient pas que Dwalin et Balin les avaient observés et ils avaient hâtent qu'ils découvrent leurs sentiments communs, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. _

La compagnie continua son périple à un rythme plus rapide, car ils se doutaient tous que Azog et ses chiens d'orques étaient à leurs trousse et que le jour de Duïn approché à grands pas, le temps leurs faisaient défaut. Thorin était à un point de frustration jamais atteint jusqu'à maintenant, la tension était palpable au sein du groupe, un silence de mort régnait lors de longues journées de marche. Le soir, ils étaient tous en train de discuter joyeusement comme si la menace Azog n'existait pas.

Ce soir-là, tout le mode se reposait paisiblement entre les arbres de la clairière réchauffait du feu de camp au centre. Mais un seul nain ne dormait pas, il n'y arrivait pas trop de penser se bousculait dans sa tête l'obligeant à y réfléchir. Thorin observa tour à tour chaque membre de sa compagnie, un sourire gratifiant marqua son visage qui était bien trop souvent sombre. Son regard glacé s'arrêta au cambrioleur de la compagnie, il respirait calmement, la bouche entrouverte, quelques boucles miel lui tombaient devant les yeux. Cette vision provoqua une bouffée de chaleur, des rougissements et des battements trop rapides pour Thorin. Il ne comprenait plus son cœur, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi en la présence de Bilbo ? Il était désespéré par ses changements, il voulait tellement comprendre pourquoi diable, il se sentait nerveux et en même temps apaisé par la présence du hobbit.

Toutes ces questions sans réponses … l'incompréhension était à son paroxysme. En quête de réponse il tourna son regard vers les étoiles pour y apercevoir un quelconque signe de ses dieux ou de n'importe qu'elle entité dans cette infinité qui est un peu de pitié pour le roi aperçut la constellation du lion, qui se dressait fièrement dans cette immensité sombre comme d'un souverain. Il ferma longuement les yeux pour laisser tout ses sentiments le submerger pour mieux les décrypter. Les papillonnements, la chaleur, les rougissements, les battements, l'anxiété et l'apaisement avait pris possession du nain qui les surmonta. Il réfléchissait pendant ce qui semblait une éternité et finalement la conclusion vint … Il aimait Bilbo Sacquet, c'est une évidence.

Il avait envie de hurler, car un dilemme se présenta à lui comme le nez au milieu du visage … Que devait-il faire ? Cette seule question le déstabilisa plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Son cœur battait fortement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme si il se comprimait à chaque respiration. Le choix était difficile entre écouter son cœur ou sa raison, il ne savait pas quoi faire … Son bonheur ou l'abstinence ? Les larmes montèrent doucement à ses yeux, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il remonta son regard larmoyant vers le lion qui le regardait d'un œil compatissant (enfin, il avait l'impression). Les larmes coulèrent finalement, elles tracèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses joues et se perdirent dans sa barbe d'ébène.

Finalement, il se décida … Oui, sa décision était irrévocable et sans appel, il assumera pleinement ses sentiments et que un jour, oui un jour il lui dira sans peur et gêne ses sentiment à Bilbo. Il avait hâte que ce jour arrive mais pas maintenant, un long chemin l'attend et il est l'heure de se reposer.

Alors qu'il se coucha, un lion rugissait fièrement dans l'immensité étoilée, il ne manquait plus que le petit hobbit s'en rende compte à son tour, mais cela est une autre histoire qui sera raconté.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holà tout le monde ! Voici le 3ieme chapitre de la fic. Avant de commencez je voulais vous remercier de lire ma fic et surtout à bonny99 de me suivre et de mettre ma fic dans ses favoris (je sais c'est un peu tard pour remercier mais là j'ai un peu plus de temps pour l'écrire). Si l'un de vous veux faire une apparition dans un chapitres en OC ou juste un personnage elfe/humain dans un chapitre demander moi en PM ou part e-mails. **

**Alors comme d'hab Le hobbit ne m'appartient pas (si seulement …). Il y a des fautes d'orthographe et je m'en excuse d'avance si vous en pleuraient des l armes de sang et cet fic est à caractères homosexuel donc homophobes aller retourner dans votre grotte.**

_Léo(2)_

_Depuis cette soirée dirons-nous spéciale, Thorin décida d'attendre avant d'avouer ses sentiments à Bilbo de peur de faire fuir le pauvre cambrioleur qui en as déjà beaucoup vus depuis le début de l'aventure. Le roi avait toujours son regard orienté vers le Hobbit. Il arrivait qu'il soit (très) jaloux lorsque celui-ci était avec les autres nain, mais il ne l'avouera jamais à personne. _

Maintenant, c'est au tour de Bilbo de savoir ce que cache son cœur. Sa découverte se passa un soir où tout le monde buvaient et manger joyeusement après une longue et pénible journée de marche. Fili et Kili s'entraîner à l'épée, Bofur qui riait aux éclats avec Loin, Bifur qui parlait toujours en Khudzul avec Oin, Bombur qui était encore en train de manger, Dori qui discutait tranquillement avec Ori et Nori et le chef de la compagnie qui planifiait la route de demain avec le magicien et ses cousins. Quant Bilbo il était assis contre un rocher qui le cachait de la compagnie en train de fumer du vieux Tobby de sa Comté adoré. Fumait aidé Bilbo à ordonner ses pensées un peu trop désordonné ces derniers temps par un cœur un peu trop dissident à son goût.

En observant les fumées rejetées de sa bouche, il eut la soudaine image de deux orbes de glaces le regardant avec tendresse. Le jeune Hobbit secoua sa tête pour enlever cette image perturbante de son esprit, malheureusement, elle revint à la charge, mais avec un visage souriant en plus. Bilbo commençait de nouveau à rougir et à avoir chaud.

« Pourquoi ça m'arrive à chaque fois que je pense à Thorin ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? » Pensa le jeune Hobbit de plus en plus inquiet par l'effet qu'avait le roi faisait sur lui.Il ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir sur ces symptômes bizarre, des minutes ou des secondes ses suivirent et il ne trouvait toujours pas la solution à son problème.

Eh bien monsieur Sacquet, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Gandalf qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Vous me semblez troublé.

C'est parce que je le suis Gandalf, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Ah … Vous voulez un conseil ?

Je veux bien.

Écoutez les étoiles mon cher Bilbo, ils sont de très bon guide peu importent votre direction que ce soit vers un lieu ou l'éclaircissement de ses propres sentiments. Nous avons tous une constellation qui nous ressemble et qui nous guide même si on ne s'en rend pas compte, il veille sur nous. Écoutez-les mon cher ami.

Merci Gandalf, je suivrai votre conseil.

Bien, il ne faudrait pas que vous commenciez à douter de vous. Je vais retourner avec les autres bonne soirée mon cher Bilbo. Dit-il en se levant et en lui adressant un clin d'œil plein de malice.

Bilbo essaya de décrypter le conseil du magicien, il tourna le conseil dans tous les sens, mais rien à y faire la réponse ne lui venait pas. Pour penser à autre chose, il décida de regarder les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé, aucun nuage sombre ne vint couvrir la voûte céleste et la lune éclairait de sa faible pâleur ses environs. Il identifia les étoiles qui s'y trouvaient et il tomba sur un lion qui lui donna l'impression qui lui donnerait la solution à l'énigme de son cœur. Il analysa un à un ses réactions lorsqu'il se trouvait à coté du roi, il prit le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et finalement la réponse vint.

**« Donc je suis amoureux de Thorin … Que vais-je faire ? Si je lui dis, il va me rejeter par dégoût. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » **Pensa le jeune Sacquet qui est un peu en panique.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bilbo, il avait peur … Oui, il avait peur de souffrir si ses sentiments n'était pas réciproque et qu'il se fasse rejetait de tous ses amis. La peur était de plus en plus grandissante en lui. Les larmes coulèrent il ne pouvait plus les retenir, elles représentèrent toute sa peur et sa souffrance.

**« Pourquoi ce monde est si cruel ? Pourquoi l'aimer maintenant ? Pourquoi mère n'est-elle avec moi pour m'aider ? Pourquoi lui ? » **Les questions naissaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter.

Il aurait voulu que sa mère soit là pour le réconforter dans ce moment difficile, pour qu'elle lui dise les mots qui auraient su le rassurer et lui faire prendre une décision, mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer devant un choix pareil, cela lui était impossible ! Oui, la vie était injuste pour Bilbo. Montant son regard larmoyant vers le ciel comme une supplication.

**« S'il te plaît cher Lion, aide moi. » **Pensa-t-il silencieusement en disant ces quelques mots, comme une prière.

Il fixa la constellation comme ce qui semblait une éternité, les minutes défilèrent et il se calma petit à petit et son esprit s'éclaircit pour mieux faire le bon choix. Il se mit à écouter son cœur sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Une petite bougie d'espoir s'alluma dans son esprit et il trouva le bon choix à faire, celui de garder ses sentiments secrets jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon moment pour tout lui avouer, même s'il devait le rejeté, il restera à ses côtés.

Bilbo entendit des bruits de pas, mais ne paniqua pas il savait que c'était un membre de la compagnie. Lorsque le nain s'assit il tourna sa tête pour trouver Thorin vêtu de sa simple tunique qui laissait un peu apercevoir une partie de son torse et Bilbo avait du mal à contenir ses rougeurs. Le roi nain lui fit un sourire joyeux avec u regard pétillant de vie ce qui était assez rare chez lui. Bilbo lui rendit alors son sourire timide, mais plein de « amitié ».

**« Si seulement ce sourire m'étais plus souvent, en plus il est mignon comme ça. » **Pensa le grand nain qui fondait intérieurement.( Le yaoi quand tu nous tient ^^).

**« Il est tellement beau quand il sourit … J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai tout lui dire. » **Pensa-t-il avec des images peu catholique dans la tête.

Les deux tourtereaux discutèrent encore jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagnent et quatre nain et un magicien qui souriait face à la situation et deux neveux turbulent qui manigançaient un plan pour rapprocher les deux hommes. Plus haut dans le ciel le lion qui rugissait de bonheur sa mission était enfin accompli maintenant c'est au tour de la Vierge de remplir sa mission.

**Voilà le 3iéme chapitre est finit, j'espère qu'il vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis. A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holà tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Tout d'abord je tient à remercier Aliena Wyvern de suivre et d'avoir mis en favoris mon histoire ça ma fait plaisir. Elle est également la 1ere à tester mon concept. Vous me direz si le perso vous plaît et toi aussi Aliena ;). Alors comme d'hab L'histoire ne m'appartient pas et les homophobes sortait de là ! Bonne lecture les lecteurs. ^^ **

_Virgo(I)_

_Après la découverte de ce que renfermaient leurs cœurs, Thorin et Bilbo continuait de faire comme ci de rien n'était. Ce jour là était des plus improbable et frustrant pour tout le monde. Azog et sa bande avaient retrouvé leurs pistes et ils entamèrent une course-poursuite avec les nains. Tous suivirent Gandalf sans savoir où ils allaient. _

Ils étaient tous en train de courir dans les bois, car Azog et ses sbires les poursuivaient depuis un certain temps déjà. Bilbo essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les autres et de ne pas perdre Thorin de vue. Son petit cœur palpitait à toute allure sous le coup de la peur, de l'effort et de la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Thorin comme la dernier fois qu'ils ont croisaient Azog. Le hurlement des Wargs se rapprochait de plus, même en courant plus vite les Wargs seront toujours plus rapide qu'eux. Alors qu'ils suivirent tous Gandalf ils arrivèrent dans une grande plaine où on voyait au loin une chaumière.

Soudainement un cheval pie noir et blanc sortit du domaine de la chaumière et galopa dans leurs direction et sur son dos si trouvait un cavalier. Où plutôt une cavalière qui sortit un arc court en bois sombre et encocha une de ses flèches. Elle s'arrêta quelque mètres devant Gandalf.

COURREZ VOUS METTRE A L'ABRI DANS LA MAISON ! Hurla-t-elle à la compagnie.

Derrière eux, on pouvaient entendre les Wargs et un ours qui n'était plus très loin de la cavalière. La jeune femme fit repartir son cheval au galop vers le bois. Tout le monde se réfugia à l'intérieur de la maison et barricada la porte d'entré, alors qu'un ours noir géant essayait d'entrer. Bilbo sortit Dard, mais il tremblait beaucoup, il paniquait intérieurement et ça Thorin le remarqua. Il se fit violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras maintenant.

C'était quoi ça !? Demanda Dwalin visiblement en colère.

Ça, c'est notre hôte. Dit simplement Gandalf qui s'attire des regard noir, surpris, perdu. C'est un changeur de peau, il n'aime pas les nains et encore moins les orques, soyez prudent dans vos paroles. Pour le moment reposons nous ils nous rejoindront dans la soirée.

Tous purent souffler de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Thorin alla voir Bilbo pour savoir si il allait bien.

Bilbo, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

Oui, ne vous en faites pas Thorin, et vous ?

Oui, je suis juste un peux inquiet vis à vis de notre hôte.

Faut pas, Gandalf vas sûrement réussir à le convaincre de nous héberger. J'ai confiance en lui.

Si vous avez confiance en lui, alors je ferai de même. Bilbo une dernière chose arrêtez de me vouvoyer. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

A conditions que tu fasses de même Thorin. Déclara-t-il à son tour en souriant.

Aucun problème. Maintenant va te reposer Bilbo, tu es fatigué.

Non, sa …

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Quatre coup puissant se fit entendre, coupant Bilbo dans sa phrase.

Eh oh ! Ouvrez moi les nabots ! Sinon je vous crèvent l'œil avec mes flèches ! S'exprima une voix de femme derrière la porte massif.

C'est bon on vous ouvre ! S'exclama Thorin.

Il partit en lançant un regard Bilbo lui indiquant qu'il ne devait pas discuter ses ordres. Mais il fit le têtu et se posta devant la porte pour faire connaissance avec celle qui les avait aidées. La porte s'ouvrit avec une léger grincement, laissant entre voir une jeune femme, qui mesurait dans les un mètres soixante quinze, cheveux longs bruns lui arrivant au milieu du dos, des yeux d'un vert profond, habillait de vêtement crasseux et d'une armure en cuit noir avec des coupures à certains endroits, une cape vert foncé, une épée accrochée au côté gauche de sa hanche, un arc et le carquois de flèches accrochait dans son dos, elle devait avoir plus ou moins vingt-sept ans. Son visage était couvert de crasse et de sang noir qui appartenaient aux orcs. Elle entra en analysant tour à tour la compagnie et reconnut Gandalf.

Eh bien ! Heureusement que j'ai entendu les Wargs, car je n'imagine pas ce que ces bâtards, vous aurez fait une fois attrapait. Radagast m'avait prévenue que tu passerais ici Gandalf, Beorn ne va pas apprécier leurs présences et ça, tu le sais. Déclara-t-elle en enlevant ses armes et son armure sur un tas de pailles qui se trouvait derrière Bilbo.

Je sais, mais nous devions nous reposaient avant de reprendre la route d'Erebor.

Je vais essayer de le convaincre, mais je ne promets rien. Au fait, les nabot, je m'appelle Cersei.

Elle repartit dehors sans rien n'ajouter d'autres, laissant la compagnie muette. Thorin se mit en face de tout le monde s'attirant leurs attentions.

Tout le monde écoutez-moi ! Nous allons tous nous reposaient en attendant le retour de notre hôte et de Cersei. Balin, Dwalin et vous restaient avec moi, nous devons discuter. Maintenant reposez-vous tous.

Ils ne discutèrent as et allèrent tous se faire une couche de paille, Bilbo décida de se mettre à l'écart des autres, surtout pour ne pas perdre ses moyens avec Thorin, ou que tout le monde le remarque ça. Il s'allongea et laissa vogué ses pensées, pour fermer ses yeux tout en se sentant en sécurité.

Du côté du roi, il avait vu Bilbo s'écartait et il espérait que se n'était pas de sa faute, il en avait mal au cœur en pensant à cette possibilité. Il sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la petite réunion.

Gandalf êtes-vous sûr que ce changeur de peau acceptera de nous héberger un jour ou deux ? Demanda Balin.

Si moi et Cersei arrivons à le convaincre.

En parlant de la jeune femme, ne serait-elle pas une Dunedain ?

Oui, vous avez une observation Balin.

Nous devrions essayer de retrouver ce changeur de peau et lui parler tout de suite. Déclara Dwalin visiblement pressait.

Nous allons nous reposer Dwalin, nous verrons cela lorsqu'il sera revenu. Dit à son tour Thorin qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début.

Il a raison Dwalin, nous avons beaucoup couru et marchait. Dit alors son frère.

Cet entretien est fini allaient tous vous reposer. Dicta Thorin.

Ils se séparèrent tous. Gandalf partit à l'extérieur de la chaumière, Dwalin et Balin c'étaient assis sur un banc en bois en train de discuter et Thorin était partit voir Bilbo qui pensait toujours.

Bilbo, ça va ?

Ah Thorin ! Je ne t'avais pas vu venir. Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Thorin s'assit à coté du cambrioleur et le regarda dans les yeux, Bilbo se sentait très gênait par l'attention que lui portait le nain.

Eh bien, tu es à l'écart de nous, alors j'ai eu peur que quelque chose te contrariais.

**« Si seulement il savait à quel point ... » **

Non, il 'y a rien. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste pensif.

Ah d'accord. Si tu as besoin de parler tu peux venir me voir.

Merci Thorin, et sa marche aussi dans l'autre sens si tu veux me parler, toi aussi.

J'y penserai à l'avenir. Maintenant repose toi Bilbo.

Oui et toi aussi, Thorin.

Thorin partit en adressant un sourire chaleureux au jeune Hobbit et il partit faire sa paillasse. Quant à Bilbo, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement.

_[Quelque heures plus tard, vers vingt-trois heures]_

Bilbo se réveilla et remarqua que tout le monde s'étaient endormi à point fermé. Il décida de sortir observer les étoiles, comme à son habitude. Il s'assit contre un grand chêne qui lui faisait penser à Thorin. La vierge était de sortit ce soir là, il l'observa attentivement. Elle brillait très fort comme pour emmètre une chaleur apaisante qui se fit une place dans le cœur de Bilbo.

Les étoiles sont très jolies ce soir. Dit une voix venait de la porte de la chaumière.

Bilbo tourna sa tête en direction de la voix en question et reconnut Thorin.

Oui. Répondit-il en se tournant vers le ciel en souriant.

Pourquoi tu n'es pas restais sur ta paillasse ?

Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillais soudainement et ne voulant pas me rendormir, je me suis assis ici pour regarder les étoiles. Et toi alors pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Demanda le jeune Sacquet à son tour.

Je m'inquiète trop à propos de Erebor, Smaug, Azog. Tous ça me fait peur intérieurement, car j'ai tellement peur de perdre l'un d'entre vous. Vous êtes ma famille.

Bilbo en avait les larmes aux yeux d'apprendre que Thorin le considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à cacher ses émotions pauvres Bilbo.

Je … suis … heureux … de faire … partit de … cette famille. Sanglota-t-il.

Ah, je t'ai fait pleurer Bilbo, je suis désolé. Tenta de s'excuser le roi.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est juste que je ne pensai pas que je faisais partie de ta famille, car à plusieurs reprises, je me suis senti à l'écart. Mais maintenant je me sens moins mis à l'écart, rassure-toi.

Thorin se sentait honteux d'avoir fait subir ça à Bilbo. Il regrette ses paroles envers lui, mais maintenant il décida de ne plus jamais lui faire aussi mal.

J'ai honte de tout ce que je t'ai dit, je n'ai pas su voir plus loin que les apparences. M'en veux-tu ?

Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas ! Tout le monde se méfie et fait des préjugés sur des personnes qu'on ne connaît pas.

Tu es des fois trop gentil Bilbo.

Et toi trop renfermé.

Ils continuèrent encore de parler pendant une ou deux heures en plus. Sur le toit de la chaumière se trouvait Cersei qui était convaincu que les deux là cachaient quelque chose. Elle se promit d'enquêter sur ce qu'ils cachaient tous les deux, parole de Dunedain. Pour le moment la Vierge riait de l'attitude curieuse de la jeune femme et elle était aussi heureuse que les deux hommes se parlent de plus en plus, elle attendait avec impatience le jour où ils seront enfin ensemble.

**Voila terminé. Alors Aliena elle te plaît ta Cersei ? Moi j'aime bien ^^. Comme d'hab review . Pour se qui n'arrive pas à imaginer Cersei et bien imaginé la Cersei de Game of Thrones, mais brune. A la semaine prochaine les lecteurs:).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holà tout le monde ! Voila un nouveau chapitre. Alors je tient à remercier Zorchide et Dame Marianne d'avoir mis en favoris mon histoire et de la suivre. Je suis contente que ton perso te plaise Aliena ^^, j'ai plein de projet pour Cersei ne tant fait pas. **

**Alors comme d'hab, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas et pas de homophobe je vous prie. Bonne lecture à tous ^^. **

_Virgo(II)_

_Après s'être reposaient, la compagnie partit vers Mirkwood avec Cersei comme nouveau membre. Cersei cherchait encore ce qui se cachait chez Bilbo et Thorin, pendant le voyage jusqu'à Mirkwood elle trouvera une parti de ses réponses, de manière surprenante, bien sûr les complots vont fuser. _

Ils reprirent la route dans une ambiance moins pesante qu'à leurs arrivaient chez Beorn. Ils purent dormir sans peur, manger autant que leurs pouvaient autoriser leurs ventre. La présence de Cersei ne dérangeait nullement les autres. Elle restait tout le temps à l'arrière pour s'assurer que Azog et le reste des orcs ne s'attaquent à la compagnie. Bilbo ralentit son poney pour se poster à ses côtés. Beaucoup de question lui brûlait les lèvres et ça Cersei le sentit, alors elle parla la première .

Salut Bilbo. Qu'elle sont tes questions ?

Bonjour Cersei. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça se fait que vous étiez chez Beorn.

Hmm … Déjà tutoyer moi Bilbo, je ne suis pas l'héritière de Isildur . Pour répondre à ta question, Beorn était déjà venu voir les Dunedain après notre exil par le roi sorcier. Il nous vendaient des chevaux pour en faire un élevage ou des abeilles. Mais il à toujours était très proche de mes parents.

D'accord.

Ils continuèrent en silence de marcher ensemble. De temps en temps Thorin jetait un coup d'œil à son Hobbit pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais quand il vit le cambrioleur parlait avec la rôdeuse son sang ne fit qu'un tour, un sentiment de jalousie montait doucement. Dwalin et Balin qui sont à ses côtés le regardèrent d'un œil amusait et ça Thorin le remarqua.

Quoi ? Dit-il d'une humeur soudainement massacrante.

Fais pas la comédie avec nous mon gars, on te connais par cœur. Déclara Balin avec un grand sourire. Avoue que notre cher cambrioleur te fais de l'effet. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ça se voit comme la hache de Bifur au milieu du front. Aller dis tout. Encouragea Dwalin.

Thorin souffla bruyamment, il ne savais pas comment leurs expliquaient. Il décida de parler quand même.

Disons, que j'ai des sentiments pour lui qui normalement sont destinées aux femmes … Vous voyiez ?

On vois très bien mon gars et tu n'as pas à avoir honte ne t'en fais pas. Balin arbora un sourire chaleureux qui eu pour effet de faire descendre le stresse du roi.

Et puis qu'est ce que ça change ? Je me souviens encore d'un jeune nain qui courrait les filles et quelques fois les gars. Ria le grand nain avec son frère mettant Thorin dans l'embarras.

Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de ça Dwalin. Mais dites rien à Bilbo les gars s'il vous plaît.

Mais bien sûr mon gars.

T'as crus qu'on était des commères.

Non, mais pour des abrutis oui.

Thorin reçu une tape derrière la tête par les deux frères et ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants se qui fit rire tout le monde. Cersei avait réussi malgré la distance a pût avoir quelque bride de conversation entre les trois nain, mais elle comprit le sujet principal, Bilbo. Elle eut une lumière dans sa tête qui s'alluma et se demanda si Bilbo ressentait lui aussi quelque chose pour le roi.

Dis moi Bilbo.

Oui ?

Est ce que tu aimes un nain dans la compagnie ?

Euh … Bilbo rougit violemment et détourna le regard sur l'encolure de sa monture qui semblait bien plus intéressante que Thorin. Cersei remarqua se changement d'attitude et en ria de bon cœur. Elle s'attendait à ça.

Aller dis moi c'est qui je pourrai te donner des conseils et je ne mange pas les Hobbit ne t'en fais pas.

Je vais te dégoûter …

Mais non allait accouche Bilbo.

Thorin … Murmura-t-il doucement comme si il ne voulait qu'elle entende.

Répètes je n'ai pas bien entendu. Dit-elle en faisant la comédie.

Thorin ! Oups …

Tout le monde entendit Bilbo, même Thorin qui était tout devant. Ils étaient tous retournés vers le Hobbit qui voulut à se moment précis s'enterrer dix mètre sous terre. Le rouge lui monta fortement aux joues et aux oreilles, il enfonça sa tête dans ses vêtements pour se cacher. Cersei explosa de rire sur son cheval et elle tomba à terre ce qui fit rire tout le monde et détendit Bilbo.

Désolé ! C'est de ma faute je faisais des devinettes avec Bilbo et je n'avais pas bien compris sa réponse alors par accident il à peux reprendre la route. Expliqua la jeune rôdeuse qui remontait sur son cheval.

Tout le monde se retourna et repartirent au p as. Bilbo avait sans le vouloir retenue son souffle, il avait une respiration saccadé. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui adressa un regard remplit de sous-entendu.

Tu as fais exprès de me faire hurler, avoue.

Oui. Maintenant que j'ai ma réponse, laisse moi te donner quelques conseils.

Ok, je t'écoutes.

Déjà ce soir quand on campera tu resteras seul avec lui et tu le baise loin de la compagnie.

Non, non et non je ne ferai pas ça ! Tu as vus ça où ? Déclara Bilbo avec un léger bégaiement et de très légères rougeur (ou pas)

Quoi !? Je ne fais que t'aidais !

Pff ! Je vais te laisser.

Bilbo partit au galop au milieu de la troupe sans laisser le temps à Cersei de répliquer. A ce moment Fili et Kili la rejoignirent.

Quoi ?

Calme toi Cersei ! On veux juste te parler. Expliqua Fili.

C'est à propos de Bilbo et de notre à son tour Kili.

Cersei dirigea son regard vers eux l'air intéressait par ce qu'ils ont à dirent.

Je vous écoutes les gars.

Eh bien on à remarquaient que Bilbo et Thorin se tournaient au tour et on voudraient que tu nous aides à les rapprocher.

Avec plaisir ! Vous avez déjà un plan les gars ?

Une partie de plan. Précisa Kili.

Alors je vais vous aidez à faire l'autre partie du plan.

Pendant le reste de la route Kili, Fili et Cersei discutèrent du plan et ils trouvèrent finalement un plan tellement génial qu'ils fit un large sourire qui valut les inquiétude de la compagnie, car il fallait l'avouer que les princes était terrifiant lorsqu'il est question de faire des plans ou des blagues. Mais c'est surtout Bilbo et Thorin qui avaient le plus peur.

Le soir venu, ils installèrent le camps près de quelque arbres. Bilbo installa son sac de couchage et déposa un peu de bois dans le feu. Il remarqua Cersei assise loin du camp en train de regarder les étoiles. Il se décida d'aller s'excuser auprès d'elle.

Je peut rester ?

Si tu veux.

Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passait cet après-midi. Je n'aurais pas dût m'emporter comme ça.

Ouais j'accepte tes excuses.

Merci.

N'empêche, tu pourrais quand même essayer de l'embrasser comme un voleur.

Euh … Non. Bilbo rougissait beaucoup trop aujourd'hui il se demanda comment on pouvaient rougir aussi violemment en une journée.

Aller ! Fais pas ton réservé, y a personne de la Compté pour te juger.

Je ne suis pas réservé ! J'ai juste une éducation différente.

Ouais ouais. Aller vas l'embrasser je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Oui, euh non ! Se n'étais pas se que je voulais dire !

Si si ! Tu rougis !

Arrête Cersei !

Non jamais mon cher Bilbo !

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler sous le regard amuser de la compagnie et le regard emplie de jalousie de Thorin. La Vierge a l'air de bien s'amuser de cette scène. Ce petit spectacle offrit aux étoiles un divertissement des plus drôle. La Vierge regarda tout de même les deux âmes sœur d'un regard tendre et plein d'espoir pour la suite.

**Alors ^^ ? Bon le pont de la semaine prochaine je ne pourrai pas écrire le chapitre suivant car je pars faire un « camping » avec mon père et ses potes pendant 2 jours sans internet, ni tel, nada. Mais ne vous en faites pas je vais essayer de le faire pour dans 15j, d'ici là soyez sage ;). A+ les amies !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola les gens ! Alors ce chapitre est une pale copie de celui que j'avais fait à l'origine que j'ai supprimée par erreur. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Alors comme d'hab l'histoire n'est pas à moi, pas de homophobes et désolée pour mon orthographe. **

_Balladons-nous dans Mirkwood(I)_

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la sombre fôret de Mirkwood, Gandalf partit en urgences en indiquant à la compagnie la route à suivre. Sans attendre ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la fôret avec la boule au ventre._

Le début de la traversé se passa dans l'angoisse et le stresse, pas un mot ne sortit de la bouce de chacun des membres, même des plus bavard, l'ambiance était bien trop pesante pour rire. Thorin avait demandé à Bilbo de se mettre au milieu de la troupe et Cersei au fond pour les couvrir. Tous pensait que c'était une question de sécurité sauf quelque uns, mais l'une des vrais raison était que Thorin était extrêmement jaloux de la rôdeuse, et ça elle le savait trèqs bien ainsi que Fili, Kili, Balin et Dwalin, mais Bilbo lui trouvait ça louche, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils marchèrent longuement tout en suivant le sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres lugubres ce la fôret, Cersei décida de désobéir au roi déchu et se posta aux cotés du Semie-Homme. Il souria en voyant de nouveau la jeune femme, il se sentit plus rassuré à ses cotés.

Alors, tu n'as toujours pas embrassé l'élu de ton cœur Bilbo ? Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Arrête avec ça ! Tu sais bien que j'ai aucune chance avec lui.

Qui t'as dt que tu n'en avais pas ?

Peut-être ma raison.

Enmerde ta raison ! Suit ce que te dit ton cœur butain !

J'aimerai être aussi sûr que toi Cersei.

Vue que tu es con, je vais t'aider à le faire réagir.

Et comment veux tu … Bilbo fût coupait dans sa phrase par Cersei qui l'embrassait. Tous s'arretèrent pour voir ce spectacle qui au début était gênant mais fût vite drôle à cause la tête de ce cher cambrioleur qui faisait les gros yeux choqué. Thorin arrivait à la limite de sa patience il se retenait de prendre cette bute de rôdeuse et de lui mettre une dague dans le cœur, mais il se calma un peu en pesant à la tristesse de Bilbo. Il détourna le regard ne pouvant regarder plus longtemps se spectacle douloureux.

Ca suffit ! Nous devons continuer. Cersei viens ici je veux te parler. S'exclama Thorin.

Cersei se décolla de la bouche du Hobbit un grand sourire sadique sur les lévres. Le pauvre Bilbo était encore en mode off dans son cerveau. Cersei se posta au côté de Thorin qui lui envoya un regard dur et rempli de rancoeur qui voulait tout dire.

Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Les autres avançaient !

Bin quoi ? Tu ne vas pas vers lui, alors j'en profite.

Comment ça ? Explique toi !

Eh bien je sais que tu aimes Bilbob et que tu as bien trop de fierté pour faire le pas en premier.

Thorin ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'était fait démasquer par une rôdeuse qu'il connaisait à peine.

Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faires Cersei ?

Ca peut me faires que j'apprécie Bilbo et que je n'aime pas le voir souffrir de ta faute, donc bouges-toi si tu l'aimes.

Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre rôdeuse.

Toi non plus roi déchu. Retiens simplement ce que je t'ai dit.

Eloignes toi de MON Bilbo. Embrasse le encore une fois et je te promet une dague dans le cœur.

Et moi une décapitation, si tu lui fias du mal ou si tu essayes de me tuer.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un pont de pierre brisé. Thorin eut alors l'idée de faire marcher sur des branches le pauvre cambrioleur qui fallait le dire, n'était pas très agile. Bilbo se sentait mal, son cœur battait de manière étrange et ce n'était pas Thorin la cause, il sentait que cela provenait de la fôret, à chaque fois qu'il regardait son reflet dans l'eau il était sur le poit de s'endormir, mais il se ressaisit et arriva sur l'autre rive un peu plus soulager.

Restaient où vous étes ! Déclara-t-il.

Mais ce fût trop tard, toute la compagnie traversa la rivière et Bombur tomba de sommeil. Thorin attérit à coté de Bilbo et leur regards se croisèrent pour s'assurer que l'un et l'autre allait bien. Bilbo se releva finalement et tourna son regar vers un magnifique cerf blanc, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il tourna son regard vers Thorin qui encocha une fléche à son arc, il s'appretai à tuer le cerf !

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit-il dans un état commateu à cause du maléfice de la rivière.

Thorin lacha sa flèche d'un coup sec sans prêter attention à Bilbo et s'échoua contre le tronc d'un arbre sans causer de mal à l'animal qui s'enfuit loin d'eux.

Vous n'auriez pas dût faire ça. Expliqua Bilbo toujours dans ce même état de transe. Un cerf porte chance.

Je ne crois pas à la chance. La chance on se la crée. Répondit Thorin sur un ton bourru.

Au même moment Bombur tomba à l'eau et la compagnie dût le transporter. Plus ils avançaient, plus le malaise se fit intense, ils avaient la tête qui tournaient comme si elle faisait des tours sur leurs éapules. Cersei se tenait à coté de Bilbo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Bilbo entendait des voix qui ressemblait à des bruits strident plutôt qu'à des voix. Il tourna son regard vers des toiles d'araignées qui se trouvait à ses côtés et il joua avec comme si c'était des cordes de violon. Thorin devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque, comme tous les autres. Ils prirent des chemins escarpés, pentu qui zigzagait dans tous les sens, ils perdirent le sentier, ils tournaient en rond. Tous commencèrent à se battre tellement l'enchantement avait de l'emprise sur leurs esprits.

Bilbo eut l'intélligence de grimper sur un arbre pour voir le soleil et retrouver l'est, il apperçue la montagne solitaire près d'un lac. Il le dit aux autres mais personne ne répondait, une peur grandissait en lui. Des craquement se firent entendre plus bas, les feuilles bougèrent dans sa direction, il se baissa pour voir la créatures en question,mais tomba à cause d'une toile. Il s'accrocha à ue branche et vit une forme gigantesque dèrriere dd'épaisses toile, la toile se déchira pour laisser apparaître une araignée géante aec huits grand yeux d'un noir sombres, quatres grandes mamdibule et une bouche armés de dents acérés comme des rasoirs qui hurlait sur le Hobbit qui lacha prise sur la branche. Dans sa chute il attérit sur un hamac en toile d'araignées collante, il était pris au piéges. Une araignées sortit de nulle part et emballa le pauvre Sacquet comme un paquet cadeau.

Quelque instant plus tard, le Hobbit se réveilla dans un cocon de toile trainait par une araigée qui avait visiblement apetit. Au moment ou elle passa au-dessu de lui il planta son épée dans la créature qui attérit lourdement au sol. Il sortit de sa prison en vitesse et il leva sa tête pour voir qu'il se trouvait lui et les nains dans le nid des araignées et que ses amies était eux aussi dans des prisons. Il se cacha dérrière un tronc et mit l'anneau. Il entendait leurs voix qui était sombre qui disait avoir faim. Il tua une araignée qui était sur le point de dévorait l'un des nains. Il décrocha tous les nains grâce à Dard. Une autres l'attrapa de ses pattes et attérit loudement au sol et perdit l' se battit avec un petit qu'il tua sans aucun problème. Quant aux nains ils se battirent avec le reste des araignées quand les elfes arrivèrent. Un grand elfe blond pointa son arc vers Thorin en le menaçant. Kili lui fût sauver par sauvait pas une jeune elfe rousse.

Tous furent embarquer dans le palais des elfes et mis en cachot. Cersei se débattait avec des gardes en les insultant de _« pushdug », « sharkû » _et de _« dal grobi », _mais elle fût maîtriser à son grand malheur. Bilbo arriva dans les appartement de Thranduil qui discutait avec la jeune capitaine de la garde Tauriel. Il arriva dans une cave ou se trouvait des tonneau vide et le garde possédant les clefs des cellules. Il les piqua en discrétion et se montra au nez de tout le monde. Ils reprirent tous espoirs à sa vue, surtout Thorin qui désesprérait dans sa cellule. Bilbo libéra les nains un par un et arrivait à la cellule du roi, il plongea son regard dans celui de Thorin. D'habitude c'était un regard froid, mais là il était chaleureux. Bilbo lui sourit et ouvrit sa porte de fer, tous se rassemblèrent autour de Bilbo pour le remerciait.

Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Il faut sortir d'ici. Expliqua Cersei.

Je sais par où on peut sortir suivez moi ! Dit Bilbo à son tour.

Suivons le ! S'exprima à son tour Thorin.

Tous coururent à la suite du Hobbit à travers les escaliers et les chemins escarpés. Ils arrivèrent à la cave où des gardes dormaient complétement saoul.

Entrés dans ces tonneaux !

Mais ça va servir à quoi ? S'exclama Bofur.

Faites se qu'il dit ! Tonna la voix de Thorin.

Ils montèrent tous dans les tonneaux et attendirent la suite du plan.

Et maintenant ? Demanda Bofur.

Ne respirez plus. Déclara Bilbo en actionnant le mécanisme pour ouvrir le passage au sol. Les nains et la rôdeuse furent emporté dans un puissant torrent.

**Fin de cette première partie. Je remettrais les signes astrologique après le prochain chapitre. J'èspere qu'il vous auras plût et A+ les amies^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola tout le monde ! Voici la suite attendue. Aujourd'hui au programme : rencontre avec Bard, boulversement des coeurs** **et puis vous verrez bien ^^. Comme d'hab je suis désolée pour l'orthographe, pas d'homophobe et le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas malheureusement pour moi. Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

_Balladons-nous dans Mirkwood(II)_

_Aujourd'hui pas de résumé, on se plonge tous de suite dans l'action les amies. _

Bilbo panniquait de plus en plus, il entendait les gardes elfique s'approchaient à grand pas. Il tatait de ses pied de Hobbit le blancher en espérant que le sol s'ouvrira de nouveaux. La pannique monte de plus en plus en lui, surtout que les gardes de la cave commençaient à se reveiller, sortir n'allait pas être facile. Il recula au bout du passage et se retrouva dans l'eau. Tous le monde l'attendaient pour pouvoir sortir, Thorin le regarda d'un air soulagé, mais toujours cripsé par le stresse.

Bien jouait maître Hobbit. Maintenant en avant tout le monde ! Thorin fit signe à tout le monde de sortir pour acommpagner ses paroles.

Bilbo s'accrocha fermement au tonneau de Cersei et y monta dedans. Le courant de la rivière les emporta sans effort, Sans le voir ils tombèrent d'une petite cascade et s'en suivit d'une descente dans un torrent des plus violent. Etre mouillaient n'était pas le probleme, mais avoir le tonneau qui s'écrase contre un rochet ça l'était. Un barrage apparut au loin, entretenu par des gardes elfiques qui fermèrent les grilles pour empechait le reste de la compagnie de continuer leurs descente. Au moment ou les gardes sortirent leurs épées, l'un d'entre eux reçus une fleche dans le dos, une fleche de fabrication orc. L'avant poste fût envahi par des orcs dirigeait par le fils d'Azog : Bolg. Chacun des nain (et du Hobbit) avaient disons les mais occupé, mais Kili eut l'idée d'actioner le levier pour permettre aux autres de partir de Mirkwood. Il sauta de tonneau en tonneau pour arriver au pied de l'escalier. Il tua un orc sur son chemin et monta aussi vite qu'il pût les marches, à chaque pas il tua un orc, et les autres le couvrait mais au moment de tirer sur le levier une flèche se figea dans sa cuisse droite.

KILII ! cria de peur Fili.

Fili hurla le prénom de son frère tant il le voyait souffrir. Kili s'écroula à terre en teant sa cuisse sanguinolante. Un orc s'apprétait à l'achever, mais une fleche se planta dans son torse, c'était Tauriel qui venait de tirer cette fleche. Alors que d'autres elfes s'occupait de décimé le reste des orcs, Kili se releva malgré sa blessure et actionna le levier et retourna dans son toneau pour entamer une descente périlleue. Bolg ordonna à ses sbires de les poursuivres, mais progressivement ils se firent tous tuer un par un.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le groupe s'échoua sur une rive rocheuse, le courant n'était plus au rendez-vous malheureusement pour eux. Kili essaya de nettoyer sa plaie, mais la douleur était toujours aussi intense, Cersei regarda de plus près, malheureusement ses onguent de soins était restait chez les elfes, elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de l' réfléchissa à comment se rendre à la montagne solitaire tout en sachant qu'un lac les séparait de leurs objectifs finale. Comment faire ? Si il le contournait les orcs les acheverait sans aucune cérémonie. Cersei entedit le bandement d'un arc devant elle et ele vit un homme pointant une fleche vers Ori, mais la fleche se figea dans un morceau de bois que tenait Dwalin et une autre flèche fit bondir une pierre de la main de Kili et attérit au sol. Cersei était sous le charme de cet archer d'une agilité exemplaire, son cœur n'arretait pas de battre la chamade. Mais sa voix l'envouta d'avantage.

Remet ça et vous étes mort. Dit-il d'une voix grave et forte, Cersei crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir à sa voix.

Excusez moi, vous étes de la ville si je ne me trompe pas ? Le bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer par hasard ?

L'homme baissa son arme et elle vit mieux son visage. Il était assez grand, cheveux long noir, une barbe de quelque jours, un manteau de fourrure assez épaisse. Cersei n'arrivait à se détacher du regard de cet homme.

Arrivé au bateau, il se prépara à partir.

Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je vous aideraient ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Ce bateau n'est de toute jeunesse, vous avez urement des bouches à nourrir. Combien de loupiot ? Demanda Balin menant des négociations.

Un garçon et deux filles. Cersei se sentit soudainement triste de savoir que cet homme était déjà mariait et père.

Et votre femme, j'imagine que ça doit être une beauté.

C'était une beauté. Il souffla ces mots dans une telle trsitesse, que le sourire de Balin disparut et fit de la peine à Cersei même si elle avait une chance avec lui.

Désolé je ne savais pas …

Oh ça va, ça va toute ses politesse. Dit Dwalin d'un ton enuyer.

Qu'est ce qui vous pressent ?

Ca vous regarde pas.

J'aimerai savoir qui vous étes et ce que vous faitent sur ces terres.

Nous sommes de simples marchand. Nous venons des montagnes bleue. Nous allons voir des parents dans les monts de fer.

De simples marchands dites vous ?

Ils nous faut des vivres, des outils, des armes. Pouvez-vous nous aider ? S'exclama à so tour Thorin.

Je sais d'où viennent ces tonneau.

Oui et alors ?

Je sais pas qu'elle affaires vous faisiez avec les elfes, mais ça c'est mal finit. Personne n'entre dans la ville sans l'accord du maître. Toute sa fortune provient du commerce avec les elfes. Il vous mettra aux fer pour avoir provoquait la colère du roi Thranduil.

Il doit y avoir un moyen d'entrer dans la ville sans être vus. Proposa Balin.

Oui. Mais pour ça, il vous faut un contrebandier.

Pour lequel nous pairons le double.

Finalement Bard les laissa monter sur son bateau. Bilbo était avec Cersei loin des autres, car il avait bsoi de parler avec elle. Elle se comporter de manière étrange et cela n'échappa au Hobbit. Depuis l'apparition de Bard, elle le regardait tout le temps, rougissait dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Il se doutait de quelquqe chose.

Cersei tu es bizarre depuis le debut de la traversée que t'arrives-t-il ?

Rien. Souffla-t-elle visblement ailleurs.

Pas besoin de me mentir Cersei, je vois ces choses là.

Quoi comme chose ?

Que tu aimes Bard.

Pff n'importe quoi petit Hobbit. Dit-elle ne fixant de nouveau Bilbo.

Arrête de mentir avec toi-même. Ca se voit jusqu'au fond de Cul-De-Sac. Tu n'arrêtes pas de rougir dès qu'il te fixes et en plus tu le fixes tout le temps comme si tu aais peur qu'il disparaisse.

Hum Bilbo moins fort.

Jai visé juste.

Tu la fermes sur ce que tu sais ok ? De toute façon je n'ai aucune chance d'être avec lui, à mon avis il ne voudra pas se marier de nouveau.

Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirai rien. Mais tu sais tout le monde à droit à une chance d'être de parler avec lui pour mieux le connaître, je suis sûr que tu seras un jour avec lui.

Merci Bilbo, heureusement que tu es avec moi. Je vais suivre ton conseille. Merci encore une fois. Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bilbo et partit parler avec le (beau) contrebanider.

Bilbo voyait de là ou il était Cersei et Bard discutaient. Ils avaent l'air de bien s'etendre, ils souriaient tous les deux. Bilbo en était sûr, un jour il seron ensemble et vivraient heureux. Bilbo les imagina ensemble et cela fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

Plus loin Thorin observa son Hobbit qui fixait les deux humains parlaient. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir l'élu de son cœur.

Tu vas bien Bilbo ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander coment tu aller avec tous ces évenements, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Non Thorin je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Mais oui je vais bien malgré que j'ai encore du mal à croire que je ne sois pas encore mort vue comment je sui un fardeau.

Je t'interdis de dire ça sur toi. Tu es sûremet le seul Hobbit à avoir le courage de tuer un orc et de suivre une bande nain. Donc non tu ne seras jamais un fardeau, pas pour moi.

Merci Thorin. Dit-il en souriant avec sicérité.

C'est normal entre amis.

Penses-tu que nous arriverons à temps pour le jour de Durïn ?

Oui, j'y crois de tout mon cœur.

Alors moi aussi.

**Fini ! Fiou j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. L'inspiration ne venait pas ^^. La semaine prochaine c'est ma derniere semaine de cour, je pourrai écrire plus de chapitre mais seulement après le week-end car je vais à Provint pour une énorme fête médiéval qu'il ne faut pas que je rate ! J'èspére que ce chapitre vous auras plut, une petite review pour me dire votre avis et puis à la prochaine bisou :) !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola tout le monde ! Voici la suite ! Maintenant sue je suis en vacance je vais en profiter pour écrire plus de chapitres la semaine. Et mon concept que j'avais expliquer dans les chapitres précédent est toujours d'actualité, donc n'hésitez pas à passer commande ^^. Alors comme d'hab, je suis désolée pour mon orthographe, mais j'ai décidée de réctifier cela cette été avec ma grand-mère ! Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas et pas d'homophobe. Bonne lecture à tous :). **

_Sur le pont de Lacville(I)_

Après avoir passer une longue traversé, qui n'était pas désagréable pour certains que je ne citerai pas (hum hum), la joyeuse bande de matelots furent entourés dans un épais manteau de brouillard, on 'y voyait pas à un métre. Soudainement des murs de pierre apparurent devant eux, Bard les évita avec souplesse. Le batelier connaissais les eaux de Lacville comme sa poche, il savais quand il s'approchait des ruines et quel chemin emprunté. Cersei était admirative de sa manière de naviguer qui était fluide et légére.

Nous approchons de Lacville cachaient vous dans les tonneaux.

Euh … Il y a un probleme Bard. Je ne peux pas rentrer entieremet dans un tonneau. Expliqua Cersei.

Pas grave, je dirai que tu es une lointaine cousine que j'ai croisé chez les elfes. Ne t'en fais pas ils ne feront rien. Déclara Bard avec assurance.

Je te fais confiance.

Tous les nains et le Hobbit s'enfoncèrent dans les tonneaux et se plièrent sur eux mêmes pour eviter que des humains ne les voient. Bard arreta son bateau à une petite jeté où se trouvait des pecheurs. Bar descendit et parla avec un homme en montrant les nains du doigt. Sans y attendre du poisson leurs tomba sur la tête. Cersei en riait de cette situation pourles nains qui était extremement comique, même Bard souriait en voyant les nains entérré sous une tonne de poisson. Le contrebandier était ensorcellé par la voix de le jeune Dunedain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer de yeux, elle mettait du beaume à son cœur de veuf. Le rire de Cersei était joyeux, franc et claire. Son sourire était l'une des choses qui l'aimait le plus chez elle après ses yeux et sa personnalité. Il aimait tout chez cette femme différente de sa défunte femme. Il avait le coup de foudre pour cette rôdeuse. Plus loin Bilbo voyait par un petit trou le visage de Bard, il sût automatiquement que les sentiments de Cersei était réciproque, il en était soulagé.

Le voyage se continua paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leurs destination finale : Lacville. Bard s'arrêta à l'entré de la ville, à la douane pour se faire controler, mais au moment de partir un homme richement vetu prit ses papiers.

Oh non ! Voyons voyons. Ch argement provenant du royaume des fôrets. Seulement ils ne sont pas vides n'est ce pas Bard ? SI je me souviens bien tu es enregistrés en temps que batelier, pas en temps que pecheur.

Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Faux. Ce sont les affiares du maître, donc ce sont aussi mes affaires.

Au voyons Alfrid un peu de cœur ! Il faut que les gens mangent !

Ces poissons sont illégeaux ! Vider les tonneaux par dessus bord.

Non ! S'il vous plait, pensez à la populace ! S'écria Cersei outragée.

Tient tient, une nouvelle ? Qui es-tu jeune fille ?

Je m'appelle Cersei, je suis une lointaine cousine de Bard. Je viens de Bree.

Dit moi Cersei pourquoi je ne devrai pas faire cela ? Il s'approcha dangeureusement de Cersei avec une lenteur calculée, arrivait à la hauteur de la jeune fille il caressa la joue de la rôdeuse qui planta ses yeux dans les siens. Bard sentit une rage montait en lui rien qu'en voyant ce misérable touchait à la jeune femme.

Parceque …

La population est aux aboies, les temps sont durs, la nourriture est rare.

Ce n'est pas mon problème. Dit il en s'éloignant de Cersei regardat les soldats faire le travaille.

Quand les gens seront que le maître jette des poissons dans le lac, quand les émeutes commenceront. Ce sera votre problème alors ?

Vive les rébellions chantant vos louanges et ce de votre maître. Il sera content d'apprender que son conseiller est à l'origne de ça. Pendu ou brûler ? Vous avez le choix de votre mort Alfrid. Cersei avait dit ses mots avec un air penseur comme si elle prevoyait d'organsier l'émeute. Un sourire malsain se déssiner petit à petit sur son visage qui au départ semble angélique. Bard lui avait un regard rempli de gratitude pour l'aide qu'elle lui apportait.

Alfrid devint pâle en imaginant des émeutes dans les rues de Lacville, il ne voulait pas de ça et ni sont maître. Cersei le regarda fixement en sachant très bien ce qu'il va faire. Il leva une main et ordonna à ses hommes d'arreter. Une lueur de fierté apparut dans le regar du batelier et de la Dunedain, heureux de leur petite victoire.

Toujours à défendre le peuple, hein Bard ? A protéger les petites gens. Il ne jure que par toi batelier, mais ça ne durera pas.

En même temps le jour ou ils jureront que par vous et le maître, c'est que un Balrog sera aux portes de la ville.

Entait dans une colère noir, Alfrid fit demi-tour et retourna au près de son maître. Une fois loin d'eux, Cersei regarda Bard et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Après quelques seconde de fous rire à ne plus pouvoir respirer, Bard reprit la barre pour naviguer dans la ville portuaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une jeté. Une fois le bateau arrétait, Bard et Cersei renversèrent les tonneau un par un, même si Dwalin avait refusé fermement son aide. Bard partit en tête pour guider la compagnie à travers la ville. Cersei resta à l'arrière pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait aucun nain. Bilbo était fasciné par cet autre monde, même si il habitait à coté des hommes de Bree, ça ne veux pas forcément dire qu'il y va tous les jours et qu'il conaissait les Hommes. Il regardait autour de lui comme pour identifier chaque détails appartenant au monde des Hommes. Thorin avait posé un regard furtif sur le cambrioleur, mais ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver adorables à s'émerveiller ainsi.

Ils continuèrent leurs chemin le plus discrétement possible, mais des gardes les repérèrent alors qu'ils traversaient le marché. Les gardes essayait de les attrapés, mais leurs petite taille était un atout qu'ils avaient oubliés, la compagnie fût plus malignes que les grandes perche. Un soldat prevoyait attaqué Bilbo par dérrière, mais attérissa au sol grâce à Cersei qui lui avait jeté une bouteille vide contre son crane. Tous les villageois les entouraient pour voir ce spectacle unique en son genre. Malheureusement le capitaine de la garde arriva. Tous les nains c'étaient cachés dérrière un étale, ils étaient aucunement repérable (vive les petits ! ^^), même Bard et Cersei c'étaient cachés. Le capitaine leur demandait toujours de se montrer et finalement Bard se montra. Le capitaine était vraiment suspicieux face à « l'innocense » du batelier, qui disait ne rien faire. Tous les marchand cachèrent les corps des soldatpour couvrir Bard et la compagnie. Finalement le capitaine repartit, Cersei le rejoignit avec un petit clin d'oeil à cause de ce que Bard avait dit sur la femme du capitaine. Il lui rendit son clin d'oeil, Ils continuèrent leurs chemin à travers les ruelles étroites, quand surgit soudainement un garçon qui était le fils de Bard lui indiquant que des hommes surveillaient leur foyer.

Bard et son fils rentrèrent comme si de rien n'était chez eux, et quand ils entrèrent ils recueillir les nains par l'entrée des toilettes. Comme toujours Dwalin se sentit humilié et refusa l'aide du jeune garçon. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtement qui était entièrement trempés et essayèrent de se réchauffer comme ils purent. Thorin regardait par la fenêtre quand il vît une arbalète qui avait servi à blesser Smaug. Bilbo s'approcha de son amour, voyant sa tête et sa peau devenu soudainement un peu plus pâle.

Thorin ? Ca ne vas pas ? On dirait que tu as vus un fantôme ?

C'est le cas. Expliqua Balin. La derniere fois que nous avons vue une arme comme celle ci, une ville était en flamme. C'était le jour où le dragon était venu.

Balin raconta comment le seigneur de Dale essaya de tuer Smaug. Thorin était triste et enragé à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, Bilbo le voyait bien dans ses yeux, il voyait la flamme ardente de la colère dans ses yeux de glace, il aurait voulue que cette flamme ne sois plus logé dans ses magnifiques yeux. Il posa une main amicale, mais aussi tendre sur l'épaule de Thorin et lui offrit un de ses sourires dont il en aviat le secret. Le roi déchu se sentait appaisé lorsque Bilbo le regardait ainsi, il lui rendit son sourire avec une pointe de tristesse que Bilbo ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Vous parlez comme si vous y étiez. Déclara Bard qui visiblement était iirité.

Tous les nains connaissent cette histoire.

Vous savez donc que Girion a touchait sa cible et delogeait une écaille sous son ailes gauche. Dit à son tour le fils. UN dernier tir et il aurait tué la bête.

Ca c'est un comte pour enfant, rien de plus. Déclara Dwalin sur un ton moqueur.

Thorin réclama les armes pour lequelle ils avaient payés lui et les autres. Bard partit en leur demandant d'attendre, il récupéra les armes cachait sous l'eau et les monta pour les montrer à la compagnie qui n'était pas content des armes qui leurs était fournis. Thorin et Dwalin se jettèrent un regard en apprenant que les armes était au poste de garde, ils avient une idée en tête, et cela n'était pas bon signe du tout. Sortir leurs étaient impossible, la maison était toujours surveillaient, ils allaient devoir avoir la patience d'attendre la nuit, cela allait être long surtout parce que le jour de Durïn était après demain ça n'arrangé pas les choses.

Bard sortit dehors, car un doute l'envahit à propos du chef de a compagnie, son prénom lui disait qulque chose. Cersei qui était inquiéte sortit le rejoindre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Bard, tout vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur en posant une main sur son épaule.

Je ne sais pas, le prénom du chef de la compagie me ddit quelque … Bard se retourna face à la montagne Solitaire et là il se rendit compte de qui était vraiment Thorin. Cersei suivit son regard et comprit ce qu'il pensait.

Bard …

C'est lui n'est ce pas ? Il prit son visage en coupe pour qu'il se regarde droit dans les yeux. Il voyait de la culpabilité dans son regard et cela lui faisait mal de lui faire ça, mais il avait besoin de ces réponses.

Je …

Cersei dit le moi.

Elle détourna le regard et Bard comprit qu'elle ne donnerait pas de réponse. Il la lacha et s'apprétait à partir quand son fils ouvrit la porte. Bard lui intima l'order de surveiller leurs hôtes et il partit en hâte.

Bard ! Mais où vas-tu ?

Trouver mes réponses !

Et Cersei résta la sur le balcon à le regarder partir. Bain avait vue la scéne et voyait le regard blessait de la jeune femme. Il voulait tiré ça au clair.

Tu aimes mon père, je me trompe ?

Tu es observateur jeune homme. Mais je doute ce soit réciproque.

Je pense que si, car il a pour habitude que aucune femme le touche ou ne l'approche.

Ca me rassure ce que tu dis Bain.

De rien, et puis si vous vous aimez et que mon père est heureux avec toi, c'est le plus important.

Oui.

Elle regard au loin la montagne solitaire et elle se demanda si elle pourra y survivre à ce voyage et si oui, est ce qu'elle pourra faire sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Tant de question qui resteront sans réponse jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

A l'intérieur, Bilbo avait assisté à la scéne, il était triste de voir Cersei dans cette état, il baissa son regard ersle sol, comme si il se sentait coupable de l'état de son amie. Thorin se mit dérrière le Semie-Homme, et le prit dans ses bras. Ce geste surprit Bilbo, mais pas la compagnie qui s'en doutait vue comment il se tournait autour. Le chef posa son menton sur l'épaule gauche du cambrioleur. Bilbo serra la main de Thorin qui se trouvait sur son torse, profitant du saouffle chaud contre sa peau et de la proximité entre eux.

Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, ça va s'arranger entre eux j'en suis sûr.

Je sais, mais j'ai mal pour elle quand même. Je n'ai même pas les mots pour la consoler, en plus ce n'est pas à moi de lui direque Bard l'aime.

Je suis que le fils de Bard a déjà trouver les mots pour elle.

Sûrement.

Thorin retourna le Hobbit vers lui et lui offrit un sourire plein de tendrese. Le jeune Sacquet lui rendit ce sourire et y déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du roi. Avant même que Thorin ne l'approfondisse ce baiser Bilbo c'était écarté.

Bin alors on fait des cachoteries mon oncle ? Demanda Kili qui les avaient vue.

Tu es trop jeune Kili.

Même pas vrai !

Kili vaut mieux laisser les deux toutereaux sinon j'en connais un qui va te tranché en deux. Déclara son frère qui le fit asseoir à cause de sa jambe.

Les gars par ici la monnaie ! S'exclama Dwalin.

Attende vous avez fait des paris sur nous ?! Demanda Bilbo outré.

Surtout sur celui allait faire le premier baiser. S'expliqua Balin.

Irrécupérable. S'éxaspéra le chef.

Thorin reprit Bilbo dans ses bras et ils continuèrent à regarder la montagne solitaire par la fenêtre en ressentant une intense joie en sachant que leurs vies était maintenant liés. Ils avait hâte de récupéré Erebor pour pouvoir y vivrent heureux.

**Terminée ! J'ai eu pour celui ci un début difficile, mais une fois vue les passages qui m'intéréssé ça allait tout seule ^^. Vous aurez remarquer que ce chapitre était un peu plus long que d'hab, c'est juste que je voulais tellement inclure le premier baiser de l'un des deux couple, donc cela a provoquer le prologement du chap. Non le premier baiser de Bilbo et Thorin n'est pas aussi romantique que celui que j'avais imaginer à la base, mais bon là ça fait 8 chapitre que vous attendiez ça et moi aussi perso, alors je n'allais pas être sadique non plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisiret puis à la prochaine ^^.**


	9. Chapter 0 : ANNONCE

**ANNONCE **

Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je ne pourrai pas publier le prochain chapitre avant la dernière semaine de août, car l'ordi de ma mère est resté en Lorraine, c'est à dire chez moi et je suis actuellement en Normandie chez ma grand-mère jusqu'à fin août. Le pire c'est qu'il n'est pas terminé et ça me gêne beaucoup car en plus j'ai plein de projet avec des amies, je ne sais pas si j'aurai un crédo pour terminer le chapitre, mais j'essaierai tout de même. Désolée de vous faire ça mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'avancerai tout de même les chapitres à la main pour ne pas perdre de temps. Merci de votre compréhension et de votre patience à tous, je vous adore (même si vous êtes muet, non ne vous inquiétez pas je blague, je sais c'est de la merde, mais je fais comme je peux.) Bref bonne vacance à tous et on se retrouve pour la fin des vacances ou pour la rentrée, d'ici là j'espère avoir terminé ce chapitre et de l'avoir publiai.

GROS BISOUS ET BONNE VACNANCES A TOUS !

Valkyrie des mangas2 pour vous servir.


	10. Chapter 9

**Holà les gens ! Alors désolée de n'avoir rien postais ces derniers temps je manquais de temps en plus de ma rentré, pour info je refais le déroulement d'après mes souvenirs et encore une fois GOMENASAI ! Sans plus attendre la suite ! ^^**

_Sur le pont de Lacville(II)_

Le reste de l'après-midi, les nains se préparèrent à cambrioler le quartier des gardes. En attendant le soir, tous essayaient de ne pas penser au jour de Durïn qui approchait très vite. Bilbo et Thorin passaient leurs temps à se regarder comme des adolescents amoureux ce qui fît rire tout le monde et bien sûr Thorin pour se faire respecter il poursuivit Dwalin et Bofur qui était ceux qui rigolait le plus. Bilbo avait le cœur plus léger depuis qu'il c'était tout avoués lui et le chef. Il était attendri par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il vît Balin et Cersei venir près de lui et ils entamèrent la discussion.

Alors mon p'tit gars, heureux ?

Très. J'espère qu'il sera toujours le même quand il aura récupéré l'Arkenstone.

Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda la rôdeuse.

C'est l'éventualité que la folie de l'or m'éloigne de lui qui me fais paniqué intérieurement. Je ne saurai pas quoi faire s'il lui arrivait la même chose que son grand-père. Dit-il d'une voix enroué par la peur.

Je comprends ta peur, tout le groupe a peur de cette possibilité. Mais si tu devais à le trahir pour le sauver, saches que tout le groupe te verra comme un sauveur et pas un traitre. Et puis Gandalf sera là si y a un problème.

Quant à moi, je serai toujours à tes cotés. Je te le jure sur mon honneur. Jura Cersei, une main sur le cœur.

Merci à vous deux. Ça me rassure un peu.

C'est normal, tu es le futur conjoint de Thorin et tu es notre ami. Dit Balin en faisant un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le Hobbit.

Que racontes-tu encore comme bêtise à mon unique Balin ? Demanda Thorin qui revenait de sa bagarre avec les deux autres nains.

Rien du tout. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde il me semble. Répondit Bilbo à la place de ses deux amies. Alors, tu leurs a donné une leçon ou le nombre l'a emporté ?

Mouai. J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de Bofur, mais c'était serré avec Dwalin comme d'hab.

Bon on va vous laisser les tourtereaux. Déclara Cersei en poussant Balin vers les autres.

Thorin prit sans gêne Bilbo par la taille et le colla à son torse. Bilbo posa son oreilles contre le cœur battant la chamade de son unique et se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur. Il savoura se contact, car il savait que bientôt il n'en aurait plus le temps.

Quant au roi, il savait que Bilbo cachait quelque chose pour ne pas en parler avec lui, mais avec Cersei et Balin. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal si Bilbo a décidé de ne pas lui en parler, mais il n'aimait pas tant de mystère dans leur couple. Il décida tout de même de lui demander.

Bilbo …

Hmm … Oui ?

De quoi as-tu parlait avec Balin et Cersei ? Répond franchement s'il-te-plait.

Le jeune Sacquet semblait réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre dans son esprit.

De toi et de l'Arkenstone.

Tu as peur que je devienne comme mon grand-père.

Oui, j'en tremble rien qu'en y pensant.

Je ne peux pas te faire oublier cette possibilité, mais juste pour ce soir n'y penses pas.

D'accord, je ferai cet effort pour tes beaux yeux. Il embrassa le grand nain après avoir dit ses mots.

Thorin laissa balader sa main droite dans les boucles blondes de son élu, et la gauche caressa son dos avec lenteur et douceur. Au bout de quelques minutes, le soir tomba et les nains passèrent à l'action.

Tous les nains sortirent uns par uns, Cersei sortit en dernière pour fermer la marche comme à son habitude, mais aussi pour s'assurer que les enfants ne les avais pas vue sortir. Ils filèrent discrètement vers le poste des gardes. Arrivaient à leur destination, Bilbo se pencha à une fenêtre qui était un peu trop haute pour eux. Il indiqua aux autres que les armes étaient bien là. Cersei servit de courte échelle pour tous les nains, Bilbo passa le premier, ensuite Thorin (c'est tellement évident ^^), Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Bofur, Kili qui était de plus en plus pâle, Fili, Bombur et Bifur. Ils piochèrent des armes et s'apprêtaient à partir quand un garde de l'extérieur vît Cersei et les autres nain, il donna l'alerte et les gardes qui étaient à l'intérieur attrapèrent le reste de la compagnie.

Ils furent emmenés devant la demeure du maître de Lacville. Toute la populace se réunissait autour de la compagnie car les nains n'étaient pas des êtres très voyageurs depuis la chute d'Erebor et de Dale. Le Maître de Lacville sortit de sa demeure vêtue de ses fourrures d'hiver et à sa droite Alfrid, toujours au même poste. Le maître regarda tour à tour les nains et leurs deux amies.

Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Thorin qui finalement se détacha de ses compagnons.

Je suis le Maître de Lacville ! Et vous ?

Je suis Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, héritier du trône d'Erebor ! Tonna la voix puissante de Thorin.

Ahaha voyez-vous ça ! Le roi est venu reprendre son trône !

Tout le monde commença à rire de Thorin qui ne tint pas compte des moqueries faites à sa lignée, il continua à lancer un regard dur et froid à son interlocuteur. Le chef se retenait de l'étrangler sur place, mais il se rappela que Bilbo était là, il ne tenait pas à le décevoir.

Que voulez-vous ? Demanda le grand homme après s'être calmé.

Reprendre ce qui me revient de droit.

Si on vous aide, qu'aurons-nous en échanges ?

Je promets que vous aurez tous une part des richesses de mon peuple pour vous permettre de retrouvez votre gloire d'antan ! Je le jure sur ma famille ! Il se tourna vers le Maître. Alors ?

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire maître nain … BIENVENUE !

Au moment ou tout le monde se réjouissaient, Bard sortit de la masse humaine.

STOP ! Vous n'allez pas laisser cette compagnie se diriger vers la Montagne !? Vous voulez réveiller le dragon qui y sommeille encore ? Pensez à ce qui se passera lorsque Smaug se réveillera !

Tient Bard ! Rafraichis moi la mémoire, mais ce n'est pas ton ancêtre qui avait lamentablement échoué dans sa mission, celle de tuer Smaug ? Bard ne disait plus un mot, oui c'était bien son ancêtre, l'ancien seigneur de Dale, qui avait la tache de tuer le dragon, mais il avait échoué. Garde ! Emmenez cet homme en cellule !

Au moment ou Bard fût embarqué, son regard se dirigea vers la compagnie. Il regardait Cersei plus précisément, il l'a regardé de son regard désespéré et elle eût le même regard que lui. Bard fût emmené en prison et la compagnie accueillit dans la demeure du Maître pour un somptueux festin en l'honneur du nouveau souverain d'Erebor.

Toute la compagnie buvaient, mangeait à leurs faims, tous sauf une. Elle était sur le balcon en train d'observer les étoiles en adressant une parole à ses ancêtres et à Bard. Elle était tellement inquiète qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'amuser dans la demeure de celui qui a mis celui qu'elle aime en prison. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approchait et elle se retourna pour voir Bilbo.

Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour lui, Cersei.

Je sais. J'ai juste peur qu'il décide de le... Le …

Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais ne t'en fais pas J'ai demandé à Thorin de négocier pour pas qu'il soit exécuté.

Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Oui. Maintenant viens manger un morceau, on reprend la route demain matin.

D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur dans la chaleur et la bonne humeur. Quelques nains dansaient pour la future résurrection de la Montagne, d'autres discutaient entre eux ou encore d'autres faisaient un concours de boisson. Dans ceux là y avait un pauvre Hobbit qui s'était laissé entrainer par Bofur, Dwalin, Fili et Kili. Malheureusement pour lui, au bout de quatre choppes de bières, il était plus du tout lui-même. Le jeune Sacquet aperçut au loin Thorin en train de discuter avec Balin et Ori. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage imberbe et marcha à pas de loup, il prit Thorin par derrière et il lui encercla la taille de façon très langoureuse. Thorin eût un sursaut par le geste de son unique et il se retourna vers Bilbo avec un regard rempli de tendresse et d'amour.

Ca va Bilbo ? Tu es un peu rouge. Déclara Thorin remarquant la soudaine rougeur du cambrioleur.

Oui … Très bien même.

Tu es sûr ?

Mais oui ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Parce que tu es rouge pivoine.

Ah ça ! C'est normal j'ai fais une compétition de celui qui boit le plus de bière avec Bofur, Dwalin, Fili et Kili.

Et ?

Bin … J'ai perdus au bout de quatre chopes.

Ok. Viens on va aller dormir.

Je crois que je vais faire ça.

Balin, Ori surveilliez les autres.

Pas de problèmes mon gars ! Dormez bien.

Merci.

Thorin alla s'excuser auprès du maître en disant qu'il devait surveiller Bilbo au cas où il serait malade, l'humain ne le retint pas plus longtemps et il les laissa rejoindre la chambre.

Trois pièces avait était emménagé pour la compagnie. Deux grandes qui pouvait contenir six nains dans chacune d'elle et une petite pièce pour deux personnes. Je vous laisse deviner la quelle prit Thorin et Bilbo.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bilbo s'assit sur le lit car oui c'était un lit pour deux personnes, le hasard fait bien les choses. Thorin s'assit à coté de Bilbo et il le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement. Problème : Bilbo était chaud lapin ce soir ! L'alcool ne le rendait pas malade, mais disons … entreprenant plus qu'à l'accoutumait.

Il glissa doucement sa main en dessous de la chemise du roi et caressa doucement son dos provoquant de léger frisson à celui-ci. Thorin savait qu'il ne devait pas abuser de Bilbo alors qu'il était saoul, non ça ne se faisait pas, mais c'était terriblement tentant. Malheureusement pour le grand nain, son Unique ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Le jeune Hobbit commença à se pencher sur Thorin et il mordilla et lécha tendrement son cou en remontant doucement à lobe de son oreille de manière lente et sensuel. Le chef sentait la chaleur monter de plus en plus à l'intérieur, il était de plus en plus essoufflé.

_« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » _C'est ce que se demandait Thorin en plein conflit intérieur.

**Voila terminé ! Oui c'est un peu méchant de couper ici, surtout que le chapitre est petit. Je vais essayer de terminer le plutôt possible le prochain mais ça va être dur. Passez de bonne vacance et à la prochaine mes chers lecteurs. **


	11. Annonce 2

Bonjour à tous !

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la suite de « Histoire de constellations ». Je vous dois des explications.

En faite, je n'ai plus l'inspiration et l'humeur à écrire dans ce fandom.

Donc j'ai décidée de l'abandonner car je pense que je n'y retoucherai pas.

Je suis désolée, mais je pense que vous n'apprécieriez pas si je fais de la merde à chaque chapitre (même si je pense que c'était déjà le cas).

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je vais essayer de faire une nouvelle histoire sur Bilbo et Thorin car j'avais une idée en tête, je verrais ce que ça donne.

Encore une fois désolée. :/

A la prochaine.

Valkyrie du Nord


End file.
